


Te amo y mas

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian is there for her, Cassian singing in Festian, Dark Forces Verse? Maybe?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Her faith carried him with her, Jyn needs comfort, Singing in the shuttle after extraction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Jyn Erso is feeling sad. Cassian uses a song from Fest to comfort her.Songfic of "I Love You Too Much" from The Book of Life
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Te amo y mas

Jyn Erso lays in the medical bay of the shuttle, cold, still, hardly moving. One side of her face is blasted by radiation, the flesh seared almost beyond recognition. Bacta and surgery have managed to stabilize most of her vitals, but she is still hardly able to move. Her breathing is erratic, and as Cassian Andor leans over her, she can only manage a half smile before wincing in agony. Her heartbeat is faint, weak, almost unheard amongst the whirring of machinery and the throbbing of the engines.

And yet he can still hear it.

Cassian presses his hand against an undamaged part of her shoulder, gently lifting her onto his lap and leaning her against him. Jyn protests at first, wincing in pain, and the medical droid approaches, humming with concern.

“She’s in no condition to be moved,” it whirs, and Cassian contents himself with resting Jyn’s head against his knee. She smiles weakly, and Cassian lightly brushes one hand across her blood-streaked cheek. His eyes meet hers, and for a moment, Cassian thinks he sees something glowing in her pupils.

 _“Stardust,”_ he whispers to her. She nods weakly, and Cassian begins to feel fatigue overtaking himself as well. Pulling himself closer to her, he begins to sing a gentle tune, one he learned from his homeworld:

 _I love you too much_  
_To live without you loving me back_  
_I love you too much_  
_The Force is my witness and this is a fact_  
  
_I know I belong_  
_When I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_Cause I love you too much_  
  
Jyn smiles again, extending one hand and clasping his. She says nothing, yet her eyes tell Cassian everything he needs to know. Pain from his own wounds surges through him, yet the sight, the thought of Jyn beside him allows him to feel no pain. Even as his body begs for rest, Cassian leans over his companion, still singing the same words:  
_  
I live for your touch_  
_I whisper your name night after night_  
_I love you too much_  
_There's only one feeling and I know it’s right_  
  
_I know I belong When I sing this song_  
  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_Cause I love you too much_  
  
At last, Jyn snaps back to consciousness. She yelps in pain, but the song soothes her injuries and she entwines herself around Cassian, unwilling, no, unable, to let him go. The rebel and the captain remain together, huddled in the medical bay, letting the pain and loss and fear from the past mission drift away into the distant stars.  
  
_Heaven knows your name,_  
_I've been praying_  
_To have you come here by my side_  
_Without you a part of me is missing Just to make you my whole I will fight_  
  
_I know I belong_  
_When I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours Cause I love you too much_  
_I love... you too much_  
  
_I love you too much_  
_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_  
_You live in my soul_  
_Your heart is my goal_  
  
_There's love above love and its mine cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_  
  
“I love you, Jyn Erso,” Cassian tells her at last as the song ends. “I hope you know that.”  
“You’re impossible, Cassian Andor,” she replies weakly. “But I love you too.”


End file.
